Cheat Codes
The cheat codes are the main aspect of Life 2.0 allowing the Beta Testers to control an aspect of reality. Each Beta Tester was given a single code, by Mika, to start with, but the codes can be shared with other Beta Testers. If a non-Beta Tester was told a code, it would sound like gibberish to them. While codes can be told to other Beta Testers, there is another way to acquire them, which would be killing the original owner. Codes/Tester 1. New Game + - Umeko Wakahisa - The New Game + Code allows it's user to know every event that's going to happen before it happens up to 24 hours away for as long as its toggled on. Umeko tends to leave it off. 2. Kill Code - Sachiko Hiroyuki - The Kill Code cheat allows it's user to kill anyone they touch with a certain part of their body, once chosen cannot be changed, for as long as the code is toggled on. 3. Help Command - Reiko Yoshimatsu - The help command gives the user a list of low use codes they can use. One of which gives control over Yokai, another gives the locations of items, etc. 4. Experience Code - Kyo Sato - The experience code allows it's user to become a master in any field or skill if they practice it for an hour while the code is toggled on. This code can only be used once every 24 hours. 5. Infinite Money - Takehiko Fujimoto - The Infinite Money cheat allows it's user to pull any amount of money out of their container of choice, once chosen cannot be changed, for as long as the code is toggled on. 6. Copy "X" - Ryutsuchi Jaken - The Copy "X" code allows its user to copy any existing item they are holding up to 10 times. This can be used once per item, copies cannot be copied, and only while the code is toggled. 7. Noclip - Greg Masters - The noclip code allows it's user to walk through walls and other solid objects for as long as the code is toggled on. 8. Recover Hearts - Benjiro Hatsuharu - The Recover Hearts cheat basically makes it's user, or anyone they touch, able to recover from any damage they take. The cheat can be activated as long as the user is conscious. 9. Multiple Save Files - Momoiro Komurasaki - The Multiple Save Files code allows it's user to make multiple "saves" and reload them from their terminal. When reloaded, the entire world will go back to that save, including other beta testers. 10. Character Creator - Unknown (Deceased) - The character creator code allows it's user to change their appearance whenever they feel like doing so, as long as the code is toggled on.This does not include clothes. 11. Dress Up - Sayuri Fujioka - The Dress Up code allows its user to change clothes into any other clothes, or wearable item, the user can think of at will as long as the code is toggled on. 12. Language Code - Kaito - The language code allows its user to understand and communicate with any other living being regardless of language or lack-there-of. It is permanently toggled on when obtained. 13. Flashback Trigger - Unknown (Deceased) - The flashback trigger allows the user to remember, in perfect detail, anything that has happened around them. It also allows the user to implant weak false flashbacks into people they touch. !4^. G!i7ch5 - Raibaku Inabikari - While not a "real" code, this allows Raibaku to learn the 13 codes if given to him. It also allows him to use his multiple powers. Site Navigation Category:L20 Category:Power Concept Category:Plot Point